


A Dream Is Just a Dream, A Kiss Is Just A Kiss...

by neichan



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Domestic Discipline, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan
Summary: Warnings: Extreme squick. Slash. Disturbing. Mutilation in the guise of plastic surgery. Voluntary Slavery. D/s. Hurt/Comfort. AU. Horror of a societal level. Dark Fic.Author's Note: Everyone has Nightmares. Some are truly shocking. Inspired by a nightmare I had, with minor variations, more than once. Yes, I do have very elaborate dreams. This one wouldn't stop until I wrote this. I often write about things that upset me. As a way to deal with them. I make no apologies for this fic. We all have nightmares, this is one of mine.... I just think that if you are sensitive in any way YOU SHOULDN'T READ IT. It is after all, a nightmare.....





	A Dream Is Just a Dream, A Kiss Is Just A Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Blair fought to keep his chin lifted as he entered the Major Crime's bullpen for the first time in two years. He was following in Jim's wake. His Sentinel's footsteps, he corrected himself mentally, as he entered the bustling room. A careful foot behind Jim, and to the left, so if needed Jim could sweep out his left arm, push him down to the floor out of harm's way, and still have his right hand free to draw his gun. So the Sentinel could protect the Guide.

 

He'd first come here, to the Cascade Police Department as an observer fresh from Rainier University. An eager grad student set on writing the definitive paper on Police Society, who cared how many others had been written already. The Thin Blue Line. Loyalty. Police Sentinel Secrets Revealed. By Blair Jacob Sandburg....

 

What had happened was nothing like that. Nothing at all. Instead of writing his book, though he certainly had copious notes, he would never finish his book. He was assigned to follow James Joseph Ellison. A surly man, irritable and impatient, if very handsome. And an unbonded Sentinel. Instead of coming out with a paper that taught the world the truth of what it was like to be an officer. To protect and serve... Blair himself was the one who learned.

 

He learned six months in that he was a Guide. Ellison diagnosed him, growled it at him really, his face contorted with rage. Blaming Blair for the torture that spending every day with him had become for the Sentinel. An unbonded Sentinel. Accusing Blair of knowingly subjecting him to the daily, unforgivable tease of a Guide just out of his reach. A Guide Ellison was compatible with. Who he couldn't have.

 

It took another few months to convince the suspicious Sentinel that Blair had not known he was a Guide at all. The human lie detector looked at him with eyes like knives cutting into his flesh dissecting him in a search for falsehood. Measured his every word for veracity. And finally, when Blair was growing desperate to convince him he wasn't obfuscating, the Sentinel capitulated. Accepting that Blair was telling the truth.

 

The courtship began nine months after they met, the same day Jim believed Blair was telling him the entire truth. The big, buff Sentinel pursuing the small, curly haired brand new Guide with every ounce of his Sentinel determination and stubbornness. His single minded need to have Blair, incredibly flattering to the young man. Blair found himself entirely bowled over, falling head over heels in love.

 

Now here he was again. Two years after he'd signed the papers to be Jim's Guide. Two years of rocky adjustment, of isolation, of classes, therapy, of changes he hadn't wanted, but ones that had to happen if he and Jim were to mate, to become true Sentinel and Guide. Joined. Bonded. Inseparable.

 

Blair swallowed hard, knowing all eyes were on him. That they were shocked by what they saw. He could picture the looks. Pleasure and surprise as they recognized his face. Despite the lack of a five o'clock shadow, despite the slightly finer features, his smoother skin, fuller lips. Blair knew all of the men, women and Sentinels who had once known him still recognized him.

 

Then he pictured their eyes moving lower, a few expressions becoming concerned as they saw his arms. Or rather his lack of them. The tight garment he wore left no way to miss their absence. And because they'd known him before he was Ellison's Guide it would take them a while to connect the dots. If they ever would.

 

The loss of his arms, all the way to the shoulder was not an accident. It had been done to him. Deliberately. In a small, very expensive clinic in South America. A surgical clinic where he'd spent more than a year as a patient. A clinic that catered exclusively to Sentinels and their Guides. Jim, on Sentinel Sabbatical, granted a newly bonded Sentinel with no grounds for refusal for any cause, was there with him.

 

They'd taken Blair's arms. That was by no means any more horrifying to him than the day he woke with a sore throat, and realized he would never speak aloud again. And it was all perfectly legal. One of the laws that catered to the need of Sentinels to manage every part of their Guide's lives. The need some Sentinels had to have their Guides dependent on them for everything. There was no where in the world where a Sentinel could be punished for what had been done to Blair. It was a struggle to accept it. But he'd managed at last.

 

The concern would change again, this time to shock as they saw his chest. Saw the full breasts, high and perfect, another result of the visit to the clinic down south. Breasts designed to appeal to his completely heterosexual Sentinel. Jim had pursued, wooed and caught Blair while Blair was obviously, undeniably a male. But, once the papers had been signed, it wasn't 24 hours later that they were on a plane flying to the clinic, cash in hand.

 

Blair hadn't been given sexual reassignment. Not completely. Though his penis was smaller, and nestled like a thumb-sized clitoris between full, surgically constructed, very convincing labia. He did not have a vagina. Nor were his balls removed. Instead they were implanted in his perineum, giving the area an enticing, very sensitive bulge. One that mesmerized Jim. A place the Sentinel would tenderly stroke for hours. Enjoying how it made Blair shiver and moan. It wasn't until after Blair had healed that Jim had sex with him. Not until he didn't look like a man any longer.

 

Today Jim had dressed him. The black, form fitting one piece smoothed on with sensitive hands, adjusted until the Sentinel was satisfied with the drape of the material. Blair looked at himself in the mirror. He was slimmer, far more androgynous than he had been. Hormones and surgery had done that. Cremes rubbed into his skin by loving, attentive hands had smoothed his skin, softened it.

 

Now, sporting curves he hadn't had all that long ago, with perfect breasts, slim, athletic but not entirely male nor female hips, with a fullness at his groin that wasn't female at all, Blair returned to the Cascade Police Department. As a fully altered and claimed Guide. Property of James Joseph Ellison, Sentinel.


End file.
